


Not Fake

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.” The ring might be, but other things aren't.





	Not Fake

Jester looked at it, twisting her hand this way and that, admiring it happily even when Caleb sidles up beside her, “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.” he said, deadpan. 

She glanced at him, then at the faux diamond that she’d been told when given it at the beginning was fake, “I know! She told me when she gave it to me, she promised I’d get a real one with the actual wedding ring.”

He bit his lip, sighing while he looked around, seeming lost, “It is fake, a good copy of a real thing, but her love isn’t…” he muttered, looking put upon. 

She blinked, lowing her hands to her lap as she leaned closer, “What does that mean, Caleb? I know she loves me!” she gasped, shooting to her feet, “Oh! Did she tell you to give a pick up line for her? Did she make you come here to do a flirty thing? I’ll shut up, tell me what she wanted you to say, I wanna know, tell me!” she exclaimed, bouncing on her heels, tail whipping happily behind her. 

Caleb sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders and gently making her sit. He wasn’t strong enough to make her, but she sat anyway instead of watch him struggle, she wanted to hear, “She told me to tell you, that the diamond is fake, but her love is real. Ah, the ring is real and means she loves you, and personally I don’t think a fake diamond is less than a real one, but. I guess it’s metaphor.” 

Jester giggled, smiling up at him, “Well, I like it. Could you tell Nott I love it, and I super love her very much?” 

Caleb nodded, turned and retreated quickly, casting haste on himself to escape faster.

Jester went back to admiring the ring, and when she got the chance, captured Nott in her arms and kissed her senseless. 


End file.
